Marry You
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: RespostaaoDesafioNejiHinaAnti-clichê# Ressaca era realmente um droga...Ou não...


**Marry You**

**One-shot**

* * *

><p>Em toda sua vida, Neji nunca bebera mais do que dois copos de bebida alcoólica – qualquer que fosse ela. No entanto, lá estava ele, deitando sobre a cama fofa, com uma dor de cabeça de matar e os olhos pinicando devido à claridade que escapava pelas cortinas mal fechadas.<p>

Ressaca era mesmo uma droga.

Piscou os olhos com força, porém sem muito sucesso, virou a cabeça para o lado oposto a janela para assim escapar do sol. E foi então que percebeu que ao seu lado, uma mulher repousava tranquilamente, emitindo ora ou outra um ressonar suave. Os cabelos – densos; de um negro brilhante – escondiam sua face, o corpo estava meio coberto pelo edredom que ambos compartilhavam, todavia se notava uma pele branca, claríssima.

Suspirou, não era estranho ter uma mulher ao seu lado depois de uma saída com os amigos. O _estranho_ era não se lembrar dos fatos que antecederam aquele fato. Frustrado, passou a mão sobre os longos cabelos castanhos, e logo constatou que algo em sua mão enganchara em seu cabelo.

Rapidamente retirou a mão do cabelo e, perplexo percebeu o que prendera em seu cabelo.

Um anel.

Mas não qualquer anel, ele percebeu. Era um anel de compromisso.

_Um anel de casamento._

- Oh, Meu Deus! — murmurou assim que _finalmente _ele conseguiu formular alguma palavra.

Pulou da cama como se ela estivesse pegando fogo. Na pressa, deixou o lençol cair e para seu embaraço maior percebeu que estava como venho ao mundo. Nu.

Guinchou de raiva e rapidamente saiu procurando por sua roupa no pequeno quarto de pousada. Vestiu a primeira coisa que encontrou – sua box negra – e sentindo-se menos atordoado, olhou para o mulher que continuava dormindo alheia a todo o barulho que ele provocara.

Analisou-a por breves segundos, e um _flash_ da noite anterior o atingiu em cheio. Ele estava numa missão, entretanto havia terminado antes do esperado, decidiram por continuar no mesmo lugar a fim de curtir mais uma noite no lugar. Fora a um bar para comemorar o sucesso da missão e aparentemente haviam 'extrapolado' na bebida e depois...

... Nada. Sua mente estava em completamente em branco.

— Hnm. — um gemido baixo, e feminino, imediatamente chamou atenção do homem que aguardou o despertar da acompanhante a certa distância. Finalmente quando os olhos se conectaram ele _simplesmente_ não pode acreditar no que seus olhos _contemplavam_.

Olhos prateados, como os seus.

_Jesus Cristo!_ O que ele havia feito?

— Hi... Hinata? — gaguejou atordoado.

— Bom dia. — cumprimentou sorridente. Um sorriso que Neji _jamais_ vira ser direcionado para si.

— Por que... Por que... O que... — desconcertado o moreno mal conseguia articular as palavras corretas. — O que está aconteceu? — perguntou e então fixou seu olhar na mão esquerda da prima – _mais especificamente no dedo anular_ - onde um anel dourado reluzia tanto como o sol atrapalhara seu sono minutos antes.

E foi então que seu cérebro parou de funcionar definitivamente. Não conseguia pensar, nem sequer raciocinar direito. Hinata pareceu perceber, pois se levantou da cama, e ainda enrolada no lençol, se aproximou do moreno. Tocou-lhe a face gentilmente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Suspirou com paciência. Entendendo a situação de Neji. Ele não se lembrava de nada.

— Neji? — chamou, e somente na segunda vez, obteve o resultado esperado. Ainda atordoado, o primo a fitou.

— Eu... Hinata... Perdoe-me... — proferiu antes de ser calado por um dedo que se colocou aos seus lábios impedido-o de continuar.

— Não aconteceu nada...

— Como não, se eu... se eu...

— Não aconteceu nada que eu também não quisesse. — explicou como se Neji não a houvesse interrompido. E então amostrou o anel simples, – mais ainda sim, bem feito – de ouro que o moreno havia reparado antes. — Eu não estaria com isso se não houvesse aceitado, não é? — ela soltou um pequeno sorriso, e tocou o braço do primo _e marido_ com delicadeza.

Ainda com o lençol preso ao corpo, ela se afastou de Neji, e vasculhou pelo quarto até achar o que procurava. Um livro volumoso de capa negra. Novamente ela se aproximou do moreno e lhe entregou o objeto que estava em suas mãos. Na capa, apenas o nome de ambos em dourado, Neji engoliu em seco e abriu.

O conteúdo não poderia tê-lo surpreendido mais se fosse uma bomba. Quase perdeu o fôlego ao olhar as imagens a sua frente, a primeira foto, era de Hinata com um quimono branco – simples mais bonito – e ele com um quimono azul escuro. Abraçados como um casal de recém casados, as fotos que se seguiram na eram muito diferentes, exceto por Lee, Tenten e um casal de desconhecidos.

— Nos... Realmente...?

— Sim. Você me pediu em casamento ontem, e ontem mesmo nos casamos. Lee foi o seu padrinho e Tenten foi a minha. Os outros dois – ela amostrou dois desconhecidos ao lado de seus amigos – nos arrumamos lá. — comentou em tom divertido.

E depois disso Neji não ouviu mais nada...

... Ainda com o _álbum_ em mãos, ele desmaiou...

... E seu último pensando foi para Hiashi, que com toda a certeza, o mataria com requintes de crueldade...

**Fim...**

**°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°**

**Nota: **Hehe! Agradeço ao Bruno Mars, sem ele e sua música a inspiração nunca teria chegado até mim. O título é mesmo de uma de suas músicas (muito boa por sinal). Espero que essa fic tenha ficado no mínimo engraçadinha... E desde já, agradeço a quem tiver coragem de chegar até o final. Beeijos!


End file.
